Wish
by YesIAteYourCookies
Summary: When an unexpected visitor climbs the Sky Tower for no apparent reason , Rayquaza is suspicious and Mew is squealing . Months turn into years and suddenly , her life seemed interesting . Rated K for now .
1. The Nameless Girl

Wish

This is a fanfiction inspired by the amazing movie , Maleficent , so I might borrow a few things from it .

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon , Naruto or the storyline of Maleficent .

XxX

"You should really mind your own business , Mew ." Rayquaza mumbled as he soared smoothly towards the Sky Pillar . Mew giggled softly as she rode on his back ."Aww , but Ray-chan , I missed you ! I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit ." Rayquaza sighed . "Hmph , I thought that you were happy enough in Mewtwo's company ."

Mew pouted . "Aww , but he's soooooo boooriiiing ."

The Sky High Pokemon just shook his head as they continued their journey to his home .

Mew chatted away about a few things that had interested her in the world and he listened silently , letting the frown on his face ease off in the New Species Pokemon's company . She was too damn lovable to be angry at for long .

Finally , they arrived at the top of Sky Pillar and Mew floated off his back . "Honey , I'm home !" Mew called out happily . Rayquaza let an amused grin creep to his mouth . "For your obvious information , Mew , this is _my _home , not _yours_ ."

"But home is where the heart is ~" the pink cat-like pokemon sang and then laid down on his back ."You make for a good pillow , Ray-kun ." she giggled . The sky titan rolled his eyes . "Whatever ."

All was silent until Mew suddenly spoke up ."Ray-kun , were you expecting a visitor ?" she asked quietly . Rayquaza shook his head . "No . Why do you-?"

"Because a child is nearing the top of the tower ." Mew finished .

The dragon's eyes widened . "A mere child ?!"

"You better go and-" she was cut off as an Altaria , one of Rayquaza's subjects , came up while carrying the child on his back . He did not falter when Rayquaza's eyes narrowed at him and bowed low , showing his respect ."Rayquaza ."

"Ah . To what purpose did you bring a _child_ up here , Altaria ?"

Altaria did not answer and let the child , a female , hop off its back . She stroked Altaria's head lovingly as a childish giggle bubbled from her lips ."Pwetty bewd ." she mumbled and hugged it one last time before letting it take off .

Mew then took note of how cute the child was and glomped her . "Ahh ! She's sooo cute !"

"Pwetty cat !" the child cooed , hugging Mew back .

"What's your name ?" Mew asked after letting the child go from her hug . The child looked confused , large , innocent green eyes glazing over . "Name ?"

Mew gasped ."You don't have a name ? You poor thing !" she cooed before getting an idea . "I know ! I'll name you Human Mew since your hair is pink like my fur !"

Rayquaza watched the interaction curiously , but he had to admit that the little girl was cute . He was shocked to discover that she didn't have a name but almost , almost facepalmed when Mew suggested that ridiculous name .

He dare not admit that he saw her as cute so he said , "It's so … Ugly you could almost feel sorry for it ."

Mew made an angry face at him ."Human Mew is not an 'it' ! And she's not ugly !"

The girl watched them bicker curiously .

Finally , when Mew hadn't been looking , Rayquaza pulled a Scary Face at her , which she just looked funnily at before giggling . Rayquaza then knew what he thought of the little girl .

"I hate you . Beastie ."

XxX

Through the years , the nameless girl would visit Rayquaza every day , and talk about many things . He did not say that he liked her company nor did he say that he hated it . It was just neutral . Occasionally , if Mew was there , the pink cat would teleport the girl to many places for sightseeing , and teach her many things.

After two years , Rayquaza had admitted to Mew that he had grown fond of the child's company and Mew replied with an exasperated "Finally !"

One day , the child did not come . Mew grew worried and went out to search for her as she told Rayquaza to stay there just in case she came when Mew wasn't there .

And she did . The child reached the top of Sky Pillar , giggling as she held a basket of flowers in her hand . Rayquaza sighed in relief , seeing her unharmed , and simply watched as she crafted the flowers into something . She finished her craft quickly , and he found that it was a flower crown . The little girl climbed onto his back and put the flower crown on his head . Rayquaza gave her a dry stare as Mew came back .

"Ah ! Human Mew ! You're okay !" she cried and tackled the child to the ground . She then got up and saw what Rayquaza was wearing on his head , and fell to the ground cackling like crazy .

XxX

When the girl turned 6 , Mew had used her psychic powers to make her a cake . She didn't know the child's date of birth so she had officially declared today her birthday . March 28th .

The girl was shocked when Mew gave her the cake but was more than happy to celebrate her new birthday . While she was eating , Mew asked ,"Where do you live ?"

"I live at the orphanage ." the little girl replied in between bites ."The lady there says that my parents died in a car accident ." she wasn't even sad , and Mew knew why . The girl wasn't sad because she had never understood the meaning of death .

"Can I go and see that orphanage ?" Mew asked the girl . The pinkette nodded happily . "Sure ! I'm sure the lady won't mind a friend coming over . I don't know why no other kids are there . Every time I talk with the lady , people outside would give me weird looks ."

Mew just nodded , a theory already coming to mind , and waited for Sakura to finish eating . When she was done , Mew hopped on Sakura's head . "Rayquaza , I'll be going with Human Mew for a bit okay ?" she smiled and then teleported to the bottom of Sky Pillar as the little girl ran to where her orphanage was .

XxX

They arrived in front of an old mansion . Mew gasped . It was so beautiful , but it was also extremely dangerous , judging by how many cracks and broken windows were there . The little girl ducked under the broken gate and hugged Mew to her chest .

"Lady , I'm home !" Sakura called out . Mew looked around for anyone , but didn't see anything . Suddenly , a ghost-like figure floated through the walls and smiled . It was a Gardevoir . "Little One . You have returned ." the Garveoir said serenely , patting Sakura's head . It then noticed Mew in Sakura's arms . "Oh ? A friend ?"

The girl giggled . "yes ! I met her at the Sky Pillar after asking a nice Suicune to carry me there ."

Gardevoir nodded and curtseyed ."Pleased to meet you , Mew-san . I am the ghost of a Gardevoir that my late master used to own . My physical body has disintegrated at my master's death but my soul has remained , to his wishes of keeping his daughter safe ."

The ghost smiled fondly , rubbing the little girl's head . "Little One always makes many pokemon friends every day . I don't know how she did it , but she does ."

Mew tilted her head ."Gardevoir , why do you call her Little One ? Doesn't she have a name ?"

Gardevoir sighed sadly . "She doesn't because she was born during her father and mother's death and they didn't have the time to name her ."

Mew was still curious about one thing ."Gardevoir , how do you feed her ? Since you are a ghost ."

The Embrace pokemon laughed . "Ah , Mew-san , you have forgotten that a Psychic-type can do almost everything ."

XxX

End Chapter one


	2. Someone To Protect

Wish

Chapter 2

Someone To Protect

XxX

"So , with that said ," Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue as a tea set floated into the living room ."How about we chat over some tea ?" she invited warmly and sat on a loveseat . The little girl , bubbly as always , giggled and plopped onto the three-seat couch and nibbled on a small piece of fruit cake as Mew followed suit .

"Tell me ," Gardevoir asked, "What does Little One mean to you ?"

Mew hummed , deep in thought ."I don't know. I see her as someone that I care deeply for and would give my life to keep her safe. " She stared intensely at the ghost ."What does Human Mew mean to you , Gardevoir?"

"She means the world to me after my master's death." Gardevoir sipped at her tea . Even though she was a ghost , she could still eat and drink physical things ,which was a mystery to all .

"I think I have a new name for the Little One." Gardevoir said after finishing a small slice of fruit cake ."I shall name her Sakura."

"Mm , fitting . Her hair says it all." Mew laughed slightly at her own joke and Gardevoir chuckled ."Ah. She is a child of spring , Mew-san ."

Suddenly , there was loud knocking on the front door , and Mew jumped . The little girl , now named Sakura , gasped and ran to the door ."I'll get it ! I'm sure it's nee-chan and nii-san !"

Mew followed Sakura to the door and waited for it to open . When it did , she was in for a shock .

"The Eon duo ?!"

XxX

"…and that was how I met Little One ."Latias giggled , patting the girl's head .Gardevoir's eyes crinkled ."Ah , she has a name now ,Latias-chan . Sakura."

Latias' eyes sparkled ."Wow ! That's a pretty name."

She tested it ."Sakura. Sakura Haruno . I like it!"

Mew smiled , but faltered when she didn't see the object –girl- of their conversation ."Where's Sakura ?"

Gardevoir merely laughed and waved it off . "She's flying with Latios now .He always does that when they come over ."

Latias pouted ."I told him that I wanted to go with her today , that prick."

When Gardevoir heard a loud crash and an equally boisterous giggle after that , she knew that the duo were back .

"I'll go and fetch them some towels ." The humanoid pokemon excused herself , mumbling under her breath ."They probably dove into a lake or something this time."

Mew turned to Latias and whispered ."Do you know where the Sky Pillar is ?" Latias nodded ."Of course."

"Then please drop her off there . Rayquaza's expecting her to come visit in about," Mew looked at the clock ."five minutes ."

"I'll do th- wait , Rayquaza ?!"

XxX

"Mew."

Mew lazily looked up ."Oh , Arceus . Whaddaya want ?"

"Please don't be rude ," he sighed ."Where have you been for the past 6 hours ?"

"Playing." She replied simply .Arceus paled ."Wh-what ?"

"With a friend ."

"Friend ?"

"Yes . She's a human . her name's Sakura ."

"Hmm…"

"Hey , Arceus ."

"What?"

"I've been thinking…"

"About what ?"

"Can I adopt Sakura ?"

XxX

"No way ! You've carried her enough times !"

"So what ? Is it so wrong to carry her another time ?"

"Only when it's supposed to be my turn !"

"Sakura likes me more than you !"

"No she doesn't ! And Mew told _me _to drop her off at Rayquaza's!"

"W-well , I… Okay you win."

Latias smiled victoriously and let Sakura hop on her back . "See you sucker !" she yelled as she zoomed off , Latios yelling back as he tailed after her .

XxX

"Sakura-chan ," Latias said while she soared through the pure white clouds ."Do you have someone you want to protect ?"

"Someone… to protect ?" the child repeated in confusion.

"Yes ." Latias nodded ."Everyone has someone they want to protect ."

Sakura fell silent , her hold around Latias' neck loosening . She seemed to be deep in thought as her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth formed a small pout .

"Someone… I want to protect …" she mumbled , her grip loosening even more ."I don't have someone to protect ." Sakura said after mulling over the question .

Latias was so shocked that she stopped suddenly , and Sakura's grip on her broke . The tiny girl screamed in fear as she plummeted down . Latias realized this one second too late and Latios arrived next to her."Where's Sakura?" Latias pointed downwards .

They could only watch in shock as Sakura fell , too scared to move a single muscle .

"HELP !" even when she cried out for them to help , they couldn't move .

Suddenly , a large green blur swept down next to them and caught Sakura safely on its back ."You idiots !" the blur said to them . "Rayquaza will have _our heads _when he know that you dropped her !" It was a shiny Swellow .

The shiny Swellow grumbled angrily , flying past them , towards the Sky Pillar . He was afraid that if the green dragon knew of what the Eon Duo did , he would be in a righteous fury .

Who wouldn't be scared of the king of the sky ?

Arceus , maybe .

XxX

"Adopt her ?" Arceus was curious . Why did Mew want to adopt someone ?

"Yes . I know that Gardevoir can take care of her very well , but if the government find out that she has no legal guardian , she'll be thrown into some orphanage . I know that Sakura WILL hate orphanages since she's not staying in a real one ."

Arceus hummed ."If you think that is the best choice , then I will allow you to do so. And," he paused for dramatic effect , "tell her I said this : Welcome to the family."

Mew left whatever place she was in with a big smile .

XxX

"Rayquaza , someone would like to see Sakura." A Salamence murmured before flying back down to continue his patrol .

Rayquaza nudged Sakura who was sleeping ."Sakura , someone wants to see you."

Sakura opened her eyes , sitting up as she yawned ."Hunh…? Who … is it ?"

"Little One ."

"Gardevoir !"

"I've come to take you back . It is getting late ." Sakura sleepily nodded as Gardevoir used her Psychic to pick her up , and then teleported back to the mansion .

"You've grown fond of her ." a small voice said from above him . Rayquaza looked up and saw Celebi grinning down at him ."Your former self would Hyper Beam me if I told him ." the serpentine dragon rolled his eyes . "Whatever . and if you don't leave now I might just consider Hyper Beam-ing you now."

XxX

All dreams are a reality in another world .

XxX

**_"Mom ? Dad ?"_**

…

**_"MOM ! DAD !"_**

…here…

**_"Are you okay ?!"_**

…Dying…protect…harm…pokemon…

**_"Mom ,Dad !"_**

_"I will do my best , master."_

_XxX_

But that's in another world . In this one , what we see is what we believe .

XxX

End chapter two


	3. Wishing You Well

Wish

Chapter 3

Wishing You Well

XxX

Authoress's Note(s) :

The title of this chapter does not belong to me. I don't own Naruto , Pokemon or the storyline of Maleficent .

Ah yes , one last thing. This is not a real story. It is more like a collection of one-shots, but I may change my mind and make it an actual story.

XxX

"Sakura-chan!" Mew called out and flopped lazily on the 6-year old's head. Sakura smiled back happily. "Mew!"

"Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you." Mew said softly , looking down at the child with her large blue eyes. "What is it?" The pink-haired ball of sunshine asked, a smile still wide on her plump lips.

"I'm adopting you."

The Haruno girl tilted her head. "Eh? Adopt…? What's that?"

"Adopt generally means taking care of an orphan." Cerulean eyes saddened slightly. Sakura, not really understanding, nodded her head. "So does that make you my mommy?"

"Sort of." Mew grinned sheepishly , her long pink tail swishing back and forth gently. "So , after this , you might be staying at my place with my family instead of that mansion. I'm considering taking Gardevoir along since I'm sure you don't want to be separated from her , but I need an answer from you first ."

"Of course I'll say yes." The girl said with a small smile. "But how can you adopt me? You are a cat ."

Mew giggled mischievously. "That is easily taken care of."

_Mew used Transform !_

Sakura sweatdropped at the unneeded line.

Mew's body size increased and developed into that of a woman's. She now had pink hair that was slightly darker than Sakura's and large blue eyes. She wore a white and pink dress, a white and pink derby hat , pink heels and white wrist-length gloves . She also carried a small tan and white purse . All in all , she looked like a high-class lady.

The transformed Mew smiled. "Told you it was easily taken care of!"

Sakura clapped, eyes glittering in admiration. "Sugoii!"

Mew was amused by her antics and grabbed her wrist before pulling her to a random direction ,which happened to be the right one. "Come now, the faster we get it done , the faster you'll meet my family."

XxX

"OHHH I'M SOO HAPPY THAT WE'RE GETTING A NEW FAMILY MEMBER-"

"Palkia-"

"AND I HEARD SHE WAS CUTE TOO AND THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO BABY HER-"

"Palkia-"

"AND I CAN STOP GIRATINA FROM BULLYING HER AND SHE'LL WORSHIP ME LIKE THE AWESOME HERO I AM AND-"

"PALKIA. SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR GIRLY PEARLS AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR WINGS."

"…."

"Good. Now-"

"AND THEN I'LL-"

"JUDGEMENT!"

"AIIYEEEE-"

XxX

Sakura stopped suddenly , causing Mew, who was back in her original form, to stop as well. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura scratched her head. "I think I might have heard something… It sounded like screaming and something being ripped off of someone's body."

Mew looked at the sky with a secretive smile.

'What have you done now, Palkia?'

XxX

Gardevoir stared .

And stared.

And stared.

And- you get the point.

Mew sighed. "Yes, Gardevoir-san. I have just adopted Sakura. I have come to invite you to come with us ."

The Embrace pokemon looked at Sakura's pleading eyes and knew what her answer was. "Okay."

Mew smiled brightly and turned around before ripping a hole in the sky. It created a small portal , but still big enough for Gardevoir to fit in. "Come on! We have to hurry, or else someone will see us."

Sakura suddenly stopped. "What about Rayquaza?"

"Don't worry," Mew reassured, "You'll be able to visit him after you meet my family."

When they were all in, the portal quickly closed, leaving the small group of three in a blank , dark world. Until something with red eyes stared at them directly. "Who dares to disturb my sleep?" It said in a low , but booming voice.

Mew was the only one who didn't gulp .

The pink cat grinned and lifted one of her paws. "Yo! Giratina , my man! I sorta opened the portal in the wrong place again so can you guide us to Arceus' ?"

The 'it' heaved a sigh as a bright portal appeared northwest ."Ugh, fine. But this will be the last time I'm doing this, Mew. Oh," Giratina saw Sakura hiding behind Gardevoir's skirt. "Hello there. You're the new girl , I presume?" Giratina's eyes crinkled in a joyful way , but he somehow managed to seem terrifying while doing it. "Welcome to my deranged family of psychos. I'm sure you'll fit right in. Come visit me later, so we can have a chat." He ended the conversation, walking away to the deeper, darker parts for a good nap. Sakura just nodded exuberantly, somehow getting the feeling that he was lonely, and walked to the portal.

Mew waved at him ."Bye Giratina ! I'll come back to annoy you soon !"

The only reply was a grunt as the trio disappeared into the portal.

XxX

"Woah ! It's too bright!" Sakura cried, covering her eyes . Gardevoir squinted her crimson eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden light . Mew just laughed at their discomfort and floated to a large, golden and heavy-looking gate. "Come on! I told them to gather here."

Sakura nervously gulped as Gardevoir rubbed her head soothingly.

The Sky was clear and blue and the grassland was the lushest of green. Sakura and Gardevoir simply watched the beauty of the environment in amazement."It's so pretty …" the little girl whispered.

They came to a stone path and Mew chattered away about her family, temporarily distracting the newcomers as they continued their way. Finally, they reached another, smaller golden gate and Mew opened it before ushering them in. "Let's go!"

Sakura saw many beasts of all sizes and shapes sitting or floating around. Mew got their attention by clearing her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"Good." She nodded. "Everyone, this is my new adopted daughter, Sakura. Be nice to her," her eyes glinted evilly, "Or else."

The beasts all promptly snorted at her little threat. Mew rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura towards the first one she should meet. "Sakura, this is my creator. But he's technically my dad."

Sakura looked up at him curiously and then turned back to Mew. "He looks like a cross between a goat and a llama."

This caused the other legendaries to laugh boisterously as Arceus shot them all a glare. He sighed and looked down at the child. "Child, I am not a llama nor am I a goat. I am Arceus, the creator and God of all pokemon."

Sakura saluted him. "Um, nice to meet you , Mew's Otosan!"

Arceus simply nodded and let them continue meeting the other pokemon.

And somehow, Mewtwo was next.

He stared blankly at Sakura with emotionless purple eyes, apparently analysing Sakura and her potential. He bent down to her height and flicked her forehead. "Tiny. Harmless. Cute. Identified- Jigglypuff." He said monotonously. Mew frowned and kicked him over his head . "She ain't no Jigglypuff you robot copycat! She's my adopted daughter, _SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Mewtwo stared at Mew's floating pink form blankly before turning away.

Mew sighed. "Moving on…"

"AHHHH ! SHE'S SO CUUUTTEE!"

Mew paled. "Oh no. It's Palkia."

XxX

"Nee-chan! Nii-san ! You're here!" Sakura said happily, running over to them . Latias smiled and picked her up. "Hi Sakura-chan! Welcome to my-" Latios bonked her head. She glared at him angrily and rubbed the sore spot. "I mean, _our_ family, Sakura."

Sakura then remembered something. "Nee-chan, do you remember that question you asked me?"

Latias nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura hopped onto Latios' back after he said they were sightseeing. Just as they zoomed off, Sakura managed to say her answer, leaving Latias to smile affectionately at her back.

"I want to protect everyone!"

XxX

End chapter three

XxX

Hello everyone. I hope that you like this story but I'll remind you that this is more like a collection of one-shots. It has no real plot yet but I might make it into a story.

Ah, and should I do pairings with this story ? Give me your answer in the review section, or I could put up a poll.

Best wishes,

Honey-chan


End file.
